When Old Friends Meet
by SlytherinStudent170
Summary: Ok, this is long. But I liked where it was going. Hermione and Draco have liked eachother since Hogwarts. Voldemorts Death Celebration... Sharing a room... read to find out what happens
1. chapter 1

Hi... I doubt I'll post this but whatever. Draco and Hermoine set about five years after the War. Hermoine is struggling with her past when she runs into a familiar face.

She was practically running down the sidewalk trying to get to the hotel. She had to get a room. The five year celebration of the defeat of Voldemort was being held in a nearby house. But Hermoine didn't want to stay in one of their guest rooms. She could barely sleep as is.

Her trainers were hitting the cement as her canvas bag slung across her shoulder almost dropped. She quickly caught it and persued her destination. She saw a lot of people she remembered from Hogwarts but made a beeline for the front desk.

She had finally made it to the hotel. "Room for one please." She asked the woman behind the counter. She was trying to regain her breath as she fixed her beanie on her head. Her hair was more taimed then usual. She sensed the presence of someone next to her and peered out of the corner of her eye. She saw platinum blonde hair.

"Here's your key." The woman smiled handing her the card. She thanked the woman and glanced over her shoulder to see grey eyes looking back at her. She quickly turned her head and saw that the elevator had a line.

She groaned as her legs felt like they were going to collapse underneath her. It was a muggle hotel after all. But all Hogwarts alumni were in a separate floor. _Floor number 12!_ Hermoine wanted to sit down and sleep. But she started the treck up the stairs.

"Granger. Granger?" She heard a voice calling behind her. She loathed having to stop and engage in a stupid conversation with some other person who survived the war. Her legs were on fire from having run a good five or six blocks. She slowly put on her mask of kindness she had put on whenever she had to talk. But when she turned, she saw someone unexpected.

"Malfoy." She replied feeling even more exhausted. "Well, you conveniently got the last room on the level for Hogwarts." He began, he trailed his eyes over her. She felt like she was going to collapse. "Yes I did indeed. So your telling me this why..." she questioned. "Well you see. All of the other people in our year except for us are already married and sharing rooms. But..." he had a pleading look in his eye.

"What are you getting at? Yes everyone but us aren't single." She rolled her eyes. He raised and eyebrow and it hit her. "Oh my... Merlin! You've got to be bloody joking." She scoffed. "Granger. Under no other circumstances would I ask this. Do you really think I have another choice?" He asked her.

"Ugh! Fine." She spoke defeatedly. She was in to tired of a state to be arguing. She muttered something under her breath about 'should've taken the train'.

She made her way up the stairs trying her best not to seem in pain. But the truth was she felt like there was a thousand pounds on her. They finally made it up the stairs. She walked down the hall to her room with Draco trailing behind her. She almost threw up when she saw Lavender Brown and Ron kissing outside their room. She slipped the card into the keyhole and it opened with a click, she let the heavy door almost _accidentally_ hit Malfoy.

She looked around the quaint room. There was a small kitchen with a living room. There was a door leading to the bedroom. There was even a television. She said he could have the bed but he insisted on sleeping on the couch. He said he would be back later. Something about going to get dinner. She gave him the extra keycard. He left.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She made her way into the bedroom. She quietly grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. She had spelled it like her purple bag she had had at Hogwarts. It had so many things but was light.

She made her way to the bathroom. She quickly washed her hair and body. She cleaned her face and dried off. She dressed in black jeans, an army green hoodie, with a pair of soft boots. She dried her hair with her wand and let it fall over her shoulders. It was surprisingly straight.

She walked out of her room and made sure she hand her keycard. She made her way to the elevator feeling a bit more energetic. She stepped into the elevator to find Luna Lovegood. "Luna it's so nice to see you." Hermoine smiled. This smile wasn't fake or shielding it was out of true happiness.

"Hermoine! It's been a while." Her friend said hugging her. "How are you?" Hermoine asked as she pressed the ground floor button. "I'm alright. After me and Neville had broken up I was terribly sad. But I got over him. I saw Lavender and Ron together. Suspecting things didn't work out between the two of you?" Luna questioned tentatively.

"Oh yes. Are you seeing anyone?" Hermoine asked. "No, I have been busy with work. Anyway, it's nice to be alone. Are you heading to dinner?" Luna asked as the doors opened. "I am. I ran here literally and haven't eaten since breakfast." Hermoine laughed. "Would you like to join me?" Luna asked stepping out the doors. "That would be lovely." Hermoine beamed.

They arrived in the dining area and got a small booth. They both ordered a sandwich. "So what have you been up to?" Hermoine asked as they were waiting for their food. "Well, I haven't been doing much, except for designing outfits. Little things here and there." Luna explained. "Designing outfits! That's amazing Luna you always have had excellent style." Hermoine praised.

"I saw Draco Malfoy walking with you to your room. Are you two..." Luna questioned. "Oh no. Absolutely not. I got the last room and he asked if he could share the room. I had been so tired by then that I just allowed it. I'm much more awake now. I have no clue why I said yes Luna. I still have trouble sleeping and what if I can't put up silencing spells and..." Hermoine started to babble as she became worried.

"Hermoine. Calm down. I'm sure everything is going to be ok. I heard that Professor Snape is here. I'm sure he could give you something for the nightmares. I'll even come with you." Luna suggested. "Thank you so much Luna. I just can't explain how good it is to see someone who understands." Hermoine explained. There food arrived and they both thanked the waiter. They ate mostly silently. Once they were both finished they split the bill.

"Hermoine, why don't we go shopping. I passed some stores on the way and they looked like they had good clothing." Luna asked. Hermoine felt like she needed to do something. "That's an excellent idea." Hermoine agreed. They made there way out the doors of the lobby.

They walked down the sidewalks chatting about what they had been up to. They arrived at a little store that had modern clothing. Both of them wore muggle clothing these days. They entered and looked around the casual section. Hermoine ended up buying a pair of navy blue canvas high tops, a light grey hoodie crop top, a varsity striped black hoodie, burgundy jeans, a pair of black canvas shoes, a black halter dress, a jean jacket, and a few other things. She knew she was getting a lot but she hadn't gone clothes shopping in a while.

They made there way to a different place where the got coffee. They both had gotten a good amount of clothes. Luna more than Hermoine. They walked side by side back to the hotel.

The elevator was vacant and they both stepped in. Luna pressed the button. "Why did we just buy all these clothes?" Hermoine asked looking at their multiple bags. They both burst out laughing realizing how much they had actually gotten. They dropped off their bags in their rooms and made their way back down to the dining area over to the bar.

They ordered drinks agreeing on only one round. "There he is." Luna quietly motioned to there Professor. Luna dragged Hermoine by the arm over to the chair he was occupying. "Professor Snape." Hermoine took a seat next to him while Luna took the one in his other side. "Granger, Lovegood. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well you see, I um well. I was wondering if you had any potions on hand?" Hermoine asked feeling embarrassed for even talking to the man. "Depends. What are you looking for?" He questioned. "Dreamless Sleep." Hermoine peeped. "Ah, of course." He said. He told them to follow him and they trailer after him to the elevator. They were silent in the small area. The doors were caught when a hand stopped them from closing and in walked a very clumsy and drunk Draco Malfoy. Hermoine held back a laugh and looked at Luna who was also trying to control herself. Hermoine bit her tongue so she wouldn't let out the laugh.

"Ah Professor!" Malfoy said way to loudly. "Draco. You've got to be kidding me." Snape looked disgusted. The doors opened to the twelfth floor and they stepped out. Snape pulling Malfoy along while the girls walked behind. They arrived at his room and he open the door.

The girls hesitantly walked in. Snape pushed Malfoy onto the couch while he retreated to the bedroom. He came back with a few potions. A sobering one for Malfoy, three hangover one for each of them, and one Dreamless Sleep. "Thank you so much Professor." Hermoine accepted the vial.

Malfoy downed the sobering. Hermoine took two hangover potions and slipped them in her pocket. Luna stashed hers in her pocket as well. Hermoine put the Dreamless Sleep in her pocket as well. They all said goodnight and walked their separate ways. Malfoy trailed lazily behind her as she walked down the hall.

They got to her room and through the door. Malfoy slipped off his shoes and collapsed onto the couch. He passed out instantly. Hermoine rolled her eyes and grabbed an extra blanket. She covered the sleeping man. His hair was spread all over the pillow. She turned and walked into the bedroom. Closing the door.

She changed into pajamas she had bought earlier and climbed under the covers. She fell asleep.

 _Two hours later_

Draco heard screaming from the bedroom and quickly jumped off the couch and opened the door to the bedroom to find Granger thrashing back an forth on the bed. He made his was over to the terrorized woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a dream. Wake up. Your safe." He said quietly. Her eyes shot open.

"I'm so sorry." She cried covering her face. Ashamed of herself for having forgotten to take the Dreamless Sleep potion. She had been suffering through the terrors since her head hit the pillow. "It's fine. Just glad your ok." He assured her. "What time is it?" She asked thinking she had been asleep all night. "Four in the morning." He informed her. "Bloody hell. I'm so sorry. Why don't you take the bed. I'm going out anyway." She suggested.

She picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom. She changed quickly into her new cropped hoodie and a pair of leggings. She put her hair in a bun and brushed her teeth. She walked out to find Draco fiddling with his thumbs. "Really Malfoy. Take the bed. I'll be back later." She raised her eyebrows as she slipped on her sneakers. "You really should try and get some sleep." He informed her. "Why sleep when it's not peaceful?" She questioned as she walked out the bedroom door grabbing her keycard and slipping out the hotel door.


	2. When Old Friends Meet Pt2

Continued...

She walked into the hall letting the door close behind her. She was embarrassed that she had woken Malfoy and he had heard her screaming. She looked around the empty hallway when something caught her eye. She turned to face the person. "Professor? It's awfully early. What are you doing up at his ungodly hour?" She asked Snape.

"Could ask you the same." He responded as she looked at his attire. He was in muggle clothing. He was wearing sweatpants with a sweatshirt and sneakers. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Running. I'm going out to run. Does that satisfy as an answer?" She asked irritatedly.

"Sure Granger it will do. But at this time in the morning?" He questioned. "Yes. I woke from a... nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep. Now if you would excuse me. I would like to go for my run." She said turning.

"Alright. How about this. If you win I'll buy if not you do." He said making her stop in her tracks. "Pardon?" She asked not moving to face him. "I'll race you. You win I buy breakfast, I win you buy." He challenged. "Your on."

They made their way to the lobby and decided on racing from the hotel to the little coffee shop her and Luna had gone to last night. It was roughly two blocks. But Hermoine had a feeling she would outrun the older man. She had had practice from running to get a room yesterday.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Hermoine said making sure she wasn't going ahead. They took off down the sidewalk. There wasn't many people so they were able to run freely. There weren't cars as to disturb there race. Hermoine found herself falling behind about two minutes away from the cafe.

She used the hunger in her stomach as a drive to reach their destination first. She caught up to him. She could see the doors of the shop. She passed her professor and accidentally kept running past the door to the shop.

"You won." She heard him yell from behind her. She finally slowed to a stop and turned. She met him at the doors and raised an eyebrow. "Congrats." He praised.

They walked through the doors still catching their breath. They ordered at the little counter. "I'll have a smoothie with spinach, mango, pineapple and banana please." Hermoine asked first. Snape ordered, "I would like a strawberry banana smoothie that would be all." He concluded. "That will be ten sixty five." The woman smiled. Hermoine couldn't help but smirk as he payed.

They received their drinks and decided on walking instead of drinking at the shop. He eyed her drink suspiciously. "Yes I actually put spinach in my smoothie." She shook her head knowing he would ask. "Have you been running long?" He asked as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Yes. I've been running since around my fifth year at Hogwarts. Most people inferred I was in the library all of my free time. Which for the most part was true. But I also preferred to run. I mostly did it to clear my mind. Every year was a different challenge with Harry and I just needed to get away." She admitted realizing who she was talking to. "And now you run because you suffer from insomnia?" He raised a jet black eyebrow at her. "Yes." She whispered looking straight ahead to the hotel.

"You didn't take the Dreamless Sleep did you?" He inferred. "No. I forgot and embarrassingly enough Malfoy is sharing the room because I got the last room and he heard me screaming and..." she put her palm to her forehead realizing she was babbling. "Sorry." She muttered. "It's fine." He replied quietly.

"Mione?" She heard someone say from in front of her.

"Bloody Hell." She muttered under her breath. Snape had heard her. She looked up to see Ron looking at her. He eyed Snape suspiciously. "Ronald. What do you want?" She asked not wanting to get into a long conversation. "Just wondering why your here. Considering you haven't returned my letters in over a year." He said now looking at her.

"Are you really that thick?" She questioned stepping forward. "Let me refresh your memory. I walked in to find you and Lavender Brown snogging ok the couch! In your own home! It was Christmas. Not even mistletoe in sight. It was two years after Hogwarts. You had said you loved me. Guess your just a liar. Looks like it all went brilliantly for you. But guess what?" She poked a finger at him. "I have no obligation to return your stupid letters. I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate us speaking!" She yelled not even acknowledging their Professor.

"That's not fair and you know it. I tried to talk to you." He tried. "No. It's not fair that I took care of you for a year and a half. All for me to end up being hurt. We're done here." She said pushing past him. She didn't go through the hotel doors. She ran.

She ran as fast as she could. She felt the tears on her face but she felt no emotion. She only felt numb. Like she could just keep running. So she did. She ran until she ran into someone. "I am so sorry!" She apologized. "You shouldn't be running down the sidewalk Hermoine." Person said. She looked up to see her friend. "Harry!" She said. "Hello to you to." He replied wrapping her in a hug. "Where were you going?" He asked once she pulled away. "Let's just say I spoke to Ronald." She said wiping the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry."


	3. When Old Friends Meet Pt3

Continued...

The two thirds of the Golden Trio walked back to the hotel. Hermoine describing her hectic day yesterday. And Harry explained how he had been asked to prepare a speech. "I'm sure your going to do great. The Chosen One is a multitasker. Writing speeches, remembering to dress up nice, and being friends with me." Hermoine joked. "Very funny. But seriously Mione I need help with this speech." He worried.

"I'll help you. But one little problem. Malfoy is sharing my room. And no we are not together. The guy was to slow to get to check in. I ran a good seven blocks to get here." She explained. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We've been on okay terms." Harry assured her. "Alright. We can talk over lunch. I need to shower. I just ran to a coffee shop. Literally _ran."_ She emphasized the running factor. "Why?" Harry asked as they walked through the hotel doors.

"I raced Snape. He challenged me. I won so he bought." She replied as they approached the check in counter. "Reservation for Potter." Harry told the woman. "Of course Mr. Potter. Here's your Keycard." The woman smiled at him. Harry gave her a nod and they walked towards the elevator.

"So... your telling me you got up this morning. Raced Snape to a coffee shop. Ran into me literally. And are sharing a room with Malfoy. Oh _and_ were having lunch later." He smiled pressing the button to the twelfth floor.

"Basically. Oh and Lavender and Ron are right down the hall from me." She grunted. "That is bad." Harry agreed. They stepped out and Harry's room was next to hers. They agreed on twelve for lunch and parted ways.

Hermoine entered the room and let the door close behind her. Malfoy wasn't in the living room. She suspected he had gone out. The door to the bedroom was open. She entered to find him sleeping on the bed. She felt a small smirk creep onto her face as he snored lightly. She shook her head not letting her head get to her. She grabbed one of the bags with new clothes and headed into the bathroom.

She quietly shut the door behind her and set down the bag. She quickly took a shower. She dressed into a black shirt, basic skinny jeans, black boots with a bit of a heel, and a long burgundy sweater. She put on a little silver crescent necklace she had bought yesterday to finish it off.

She pinned half her hair back but let some rest on her shoulders. She applied neutral makeup and was happy with the outcome. She cleaned up her other clothes and picked up the bag. Quietly setting them next to the bed. She grabbed the canvas bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked across the carpet quietly. She got to the door but accidentally tripped over a pair of her shoes and hitting the door with a thud.

She saw him sit up. "Sorry." She whispered apologetically. "What time is it?" He asked running a hand through his messy hair. "Almost twelve." She answerd. "Sorry again for waking you." She smiled weakly. "It's alright. About time to get up anyway." He assured her as he stretched. She walked out the door and into the living room. He looked terrible so she wrote a little note and put the hangover potion on top of it.

She walked out the door to find Harry closing his. "Shall we?" He asked. "Sure." She smiled.


	4. When Old Friends Meet Pt4

Lunch...

"So the speach is about celebrating Voldemort's defeat and death. Most people still fear the name. But you never have. So your going to have to put hope in your speach. Something about how friends and family are there reunited after his reign. How people have moved on. How you are _thriving!_ " She put a little sarcasm into the last word.

"I know. But I'm not thriving. I sometimes feels as if I'm existing not living." Harry confessed. "Harry James Potter you are one of the most famous wizards alive. You are strong and brave. You have so much courage in your heart." She promised putting a hand over his.

"We've all been put on display from the start of the war. We sometimes feel trapped. And other times we feel lost. I know what it's like. I've felt like that for a while. And that's why I am not letting you get up on that stage tomorrow and lie." She explained.

"What do you mean?" He whispered confused. "I mean your going to say what you think is right. People look up to you. You should be telling them the truth. I also have to contribute a speach. I am going to be so serious they might pull me off that platform." She smirked as a fire ignited in her eyes. Harry chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" He laughed.

They ate a good lunch talking about their lives. They didn't mention the speach again. But promised they would chat about it tomorrow. Harry had an errand to run but Hermoine felt exhausted. She hadn't seen Malfoy and something made her get him lunch. She got a little take out bag and made her way upstairs. The doors opened to the elevator and she almost bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey you two." She smiled. "Hermoine! So nice to see you." The twins said in unison. Hermoine laughed and they parted ways. She had always loved those two no matter how much she hated Ron. She walked in to her room to find Malfoy in the kitchen with wet hair. He had shaved his minimal stubble. He was very relaxed in jeans and a hoodie.

She put the bag in front of him and turned on the tv. She saw Malfoy physically jump a little when the screen lit up. "You're joking right? Have you never seen a Tv?" She asked. "No." He sheepishly admitted. She tried her best not to smirk. She turned it off realizing there wasn't anything good on. She turned to face him.

"Snape came by earlier." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did he want?" She asked feeling bad for having bailed. "Just asking if you were here. Something about a rematch." He waved his hand lazily in the air. Hermoine groaned not wanting to run.

"What? Does that mean something?" Malfoy cautiously asked. "Yes and No." Hermoine responded. "He asked if you would talk to him at dinner." Malfoy added. Hermoine was so exhausted she could only bury her head in her hands. "What've I got myself into?" She whispered.


	5. When Old Friends Meet Pt5

Continued...

She had dreaded going to dinner. She even tried to not eat. But she was hungry. She just did not want to talk with Snape. She finally gave in to her protesting stomach. She took off the sweater and replaced it with a black hoodie. She swapped out her heels for sneakers and was on her way downstairs. Malfoy had tagged along. She truthfully didn't mind. She would have a brief chat with Snape then talk to Harry about the speach. She also wanted to talk to Luna.

"Hermoine." She heard a deep intimidating voice behind her. She felt like a little kid. She was a little afraid. She turned to face him. She felt small compared to him. _Should've stuck with the heels._ She thought.

"Professor." She raised a brow. "Just curious if you were on for a rematch?" He quietly questioned. "Sorry. But I run for escape. Not to get breakfast in the morning. So I must decline." She replied honestly.

"Very well then. But I am sorry about Weasley this morning." He apologized. "Don't be." She irritatedly said. She turned on her heel and walked away. She made her way over to Luna. "Your looking tense." Luna observed. "We have a lot to talk about." Hermoine said taking a seat.

Hermoine had told Luna everything. As in from the screaming to that moment sitting with her. "That was a crazy day. You definitely need a drink." Luna said dragging her over to the bar next to Malfoy.

"Three shots please." Luna smiled at the barkeeper. "Coming right up." He said returning the smile. Hermoine elbowed Luna and sent a smirk her way. He set the shots on the bar and Luna passed one to Malfoy, her and herself.

Hermoine instantly downed the drink in one go. "Woah Granger. Better not go to fast unless you know how to handle your alcohol." Malfoy applauded. "I do thank you very much." She defended. "Another round ." He smirked at her and she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

She threw her head back as she downed the second shot. She felt the alcohol starting to register in her head. They ordered drinks and swore not to do anymore shots.

She found herself liking sitting next to Malfoy. She blamed it on the alcohol. He seemed pretty sober. Luna was a bit drunk, but nothing unbearable. Hermoine knee how to handle alcohol so she was almost as sober as Malfoy.

They had one more round and Hermoine was fine when she stepped into the elevator. She felt numb. The alcohol clouded her brain making her forget about her day. But once she stepped out of the elevator her head started to hurt.

She clenched her fists trying to control herself. "M-Malfoy. Could you get S-Snape?" She asked falling into the hotel door. "Are you ok Granger?" He asked catching her. She was now in his arms. "No." She answered.

He picked her up. Opened the door and carried her to the couch. She started shivering. He covered her with a blanket and was out the door. Hermoine cried silently as her head hurt and she felt extremely weak.

She heard the door open and forced her eyes open. It felt like breathing was an effort. Malfoy looked worried. She was surprised when he came over and held her hand.

"Hermoine can you tell me what's wrong?" Snape asked feeling her pulse. "M-my head. I f-feel weak. S-so c-cold." She explained as she shook with each shiver. "I need you to tell me how many fingers I am holding up." He told her. "She had a few drinks. Might not be able to do that if she was healthy." Malfoy cut in. "Oh." Snape understood.

"She has the flu. I will give her some potions. We need her considerably better by tomorrow. She has a speech." Snape explained to Malfoy. "Ok. Thank you. Might want to add a hangover potion in with the others." Malfoy suggested. Hermoine felt herself fading. She felt exhaustion taking over her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She woke up and looked around. It was dark. She looked over to see the clock on the nightstand. It said it was seven thirty. She heard light snoring and looked at the ground to see Malfoy on the ground with a makeshift bed made out of blankets. She felt something and saw an iv in her arm attached to a drip. She suspected it had potions in it as well as something to keep her hydrated. She was feeling somewhat better.

He looked peaceful. His platinum hair in his face. His head rested on a pillow. She inhaled deeply. The sheets on the bed smelled like him. Her head started to wander but she brought herself back to where it should be. She knew he was a pretty heavy sleeper so she pulled out the IV in her arm and quickly grabbed the bag with her outfit for the celebration today. She made her way out of bed and into the bathroom.

She quickly put down the bag and ran her bleeding arm under cold water in hopes to stop it. It eventually slowed and she stripped herself of her clothes. She hung up the dress on a hanger in the bathroom so the wrinkles would come out. She turned on the water to the shower and made it hot. She took a little longer than necessary in the shower but knew it was good for the sickness that was now subsiding. She got out of the shower and dressed in a robe rather then a towel.

She first did her makeup. She applied natural looking makeup that just brought out her features a bit. She put on a thin amount of mascara. She did a basic wing with eyeliner and was happy with the outcome. She then worked on her lipstick. She applied a pale matte color to her lips.

She then worked on her hair. She miraculously straightened it with the help of a flat iron and a bit of magic. She also might have contacted Luna. She had come over thankfully not waking Malfoy.

They had talked quietly about the events of last night. Her hair was parted so one half was more wavy then the other. She changed into her black dress. It had a lacy material that covered her chest. The sleeves were lacy and had a hole for her thumbs. The bottom half was a bit flowy. It came up slightly in the front. It stopped slightly above her knee. But was still modest. Luna zipped up her back.

"You look stunning." She smiled. She put in silver infinity earrings. She also put the little crescent necklace on. "Now. You look amazing. But what about shoes?" Luna asked tapping her chin.

They went through all of Hermoines shoes but Luna refused most of them. Until they came across a cute pair of pale dark grey boots. They went up to Hermoines knees. But she couldn't deny that they looked good with the dress. She also liked the resemblance to the color of Malfoys eyes. They walked out of the bathroom around nine. They walked out to find Malfoy in a suit. Luna promised to see her in the lobby later and she left.

"You look amazing." Malfoy smiled as she put on the black jean jacket that went down just to the top of her waist. "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied. He was wearing black pants with a white button up, and a deep green tie hung untied around his collar.

He struggled with the piece until Hermoine chuckled. "Here." She said crossing the room and standing in front of him. She put his collar up and fastened the tie. She smoothed down the collar and made sure the tie was straight. She did her best not to blush when she realized how close they were. She could smell his scent. He smelled like autumn, like rain with a hint of cologne. She took a step back as he put on the black jacket.

"Feeling better?" He asked. "I will once you stop messing with your hair." She rolled her eyes. She stepped in front of him once again and swept his hair messily to the side. "Don't worry. You look fine. Just do not touch it!" She scolded. "Yes ma'am." He mocked. "Oh no." She said suddenly.

"Everything alright?" He asked. "Yes. Just realizing that I have to get up in front of about two hundred people and say a speach." She started to pace. He stopped her. "I'm sure your going to do great." He assured her. "Now. We're both single. And we don't want to completely embarrass ourselves if you _do_ mess up the speech. So we should attend together." He explained. "Thanks for the confidence. But ok." She said taking his arm. She grabbed her hand bag and they were out the door.


	6. When Old Friends Meet Pt 6

I just wanted this chapter to happen. Enjoy.

They apparated to the house even though they could have walked. It was the home of a few different students who used to attend Hogwarts. She vaguely knew them and was grateful to get the invatation. Hermoine held onto Malfoys arm as they entered through the doors of the mansion. There were people flowing in and out of rooms.

Everyone was dressed up. Hermoine felt a bit underdressed in her muggle clothing compared to a lot of the older graduates in attendance. She nervously pulled at the jacket. Malfoy felt her stiffness beside him and whispered, "Calm Down. Don't forget to breathe Granger. Wouldn't want you causing a scene." Malfoy had a hint of sarcasm in his tone and Hermoine felt more relaxed.

Hermoine put on a little smirk instead of her fake smile. She spotted Harry who was pacing a bit. She told Malfoy she'd be back before the speeches and made her way over to her friend. "Harry? Everything alright?" She put her hand on his arm steadying his paces. "No. I still don't have my speech completely memorized. And I feel like I have to be better than I am. And there's so many people and..." he panicked.

"Harry. I know. I need you to calm down. Don't think about the speech for a second. We have about thirty minutes before we have to stand up on that stage. During that time you are going to get a drink, and go over what you have in your head. I am worried too. I promise your going to do great." She calmly explained.

"Thank you Mione. What would I do without you?" He pulled her into a hug. Hermoine wrapped her arms around her friend. "Oh no." Harry said suddenly. "What?" She turned following Harry's gaze. "You've got to be kidding me." Hermoine loathed. Lavender and Ron walked through the doors.

Lavender dressed in a long deep purple dress with lacy sleeves and black lace up boot heels. Ron was dressed in a nice black suit with a deep burgundy tie.

She looked at his hair. It was combed back. Hermoine liked it better when it was messy and unkempt. Lavenders hair on the other hand, had two braids connecting at the back of her head with the rest of her hair flowing delicately down her back.

Hermoine seethed at the couple. _Lavender in her perfect dress, and perfect shoes. With her perfect hair._ Hermoine thought. "Mione." Harry said pulling her back a bit. Hermoine fought the tears that were burning her eyes. She felt like that should be her in his arm. Not _Lavender!_

Even though Luna had charmed the makeup to be water proof, she still didn't want to cry. They were tears of anger and sadness. She wanted to hit something. Break anything. "Hermoine. Come here." Harry dragged her down the main hall a bit further. He wiped the single tear that had fallen from her eye. "Just stay here a moment. I'll be right back." Harry promised walking back into the party.

She waited as she was told. Her nails were digging into her palms. She felt like she was going to explode. She felt the rage building inside of her. She thought about other things other than the couple. She thought about her life before Hogwarts. She hoped Harry would return soon or she may _accidentally_ hit something.

She saw Harry approaching her flanked by two people who she couldn't see from where she was standing. The two people soon were closer to Hermoine as Harry stepped in front of her. It was Snape and Malfoy.

"Harry. How much longer until we have those speeches?" She asked through gritted teeth. "About fifteen minutes." Snape answered checking his pocket watch. "Good. Do these people have a big back yard?" Hermoine asked as a thought grew in her brain.

"It's pretty big." Malfoy looked at her confused. "Is there any way we could go out there?" She asked twisting her wand up her sleeve. "Back doors down the hall." Harry pointed. Hermoine just started walking not caring if they followed. She walked out the door hearing footsteps behind her.

She looked up to see the moon slowly start to come up as the sun started to set. She looked at the large space she had around her. She looked back at the men to see them staring at her. They all looked a bit nervous. Even Snape.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned back to look at the widespread area of grass. She heard the scuffle of boots against the grass. "What do you plan to do Mione?" Harry asked coming to stand next to her. "Truthfully? I want to go back inside and hex Lavender." She admitted.

"But because I am trying not to start anything tonight, which Ronald already has, I will refrain from doing so. But in the meantime..." she drew her wand and dug in her hand bag.

She produced a little box. She opened it to see a silver necklace. It had been hers when she was little. Her mother had given it on her birthday that her dad had been away.

He and her mother had had an argument and he had left for some time. It had a little silver pendant that has her Initials engraved into it in black lettering. She put it in back in her bag keeping out the little box. The box had been from her father.

She took out the little note inside of it. _Happy birthday. I am so sorry. Have a great day. -Love Dad._ It read. She set down the little clutch bag. She put down the box as well.

She used a spell to levitate the piece of paper in front of her. She yelled an incantation and pointed her wand at the little scrap in the air. It caught fire and she watched it slowly burn. She destroyed it quickly with a few more spells.

She put the box back in her clutch. She felt a cold breeze and shivered as it passed her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to speak now Mione. Come on." He gently pulled her towards the door.

She felt tears on her face. She wiped gently at them so she wouldn't smear her makeup. She was more confident now that she had the three men with her.

She walked into the main room that had a stage and rows of chairs. They all took their reserved seats in the front row. Snape was on her right while Harry was on her left. With Malfoy on Harry's left. Luna was on the other side of Snape.

Luna was wearing a deep grey dress that was similar to Hermoines. It had jewels on the lace over her chest, with the neckline close to her neck leading to thin straps. A silky thin ribbon was around her waist leading to the bottom half. It was flowy and went down to her feet. Hermoine saw her black boot heels that were embroidered with little grey dots on the heel. Her hair was kept in an elegant twist on her head with little peices left out to surround her face.

"Luna. You look amazing. I love your dress. Did you do the shoes yourself?" Hermoine asked as people started to file into the room. "Thank you. Yes I did do the embroidery myself. I'll say again that you look wonderful yourself." Luna smiled back. Hermoine smiled mouthed a 'thank you' and Luna nodded.

There was a tapping on the microphone as one of the owners of the house told people to take there seats. "Thank you all for coming! It's so nice to see all of you. We are so happy that most of you were able to attend." The man who Hermoine recognized greeted.

"We have gathered you here tonight to celebrate the end of the war. To celebrate family and friends. Now here's a few words from Professor McGonagall." He announced as McGonagall took the microphone from him.

Hermoine wasn't really listening to the woman talk. She was fiddling nervously with the bottom of her jacket. She felt the start of a headache and opened her clutch. She tried to be descreet as she downed a potion to relieve the pain.

She saw Snape raise an eyebrow at her but she just gave him a look saying to lay attention. Hermoine knew McGonagall was done when she felt Harry shift from beside her. She gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze as he rose to stand. He headed up the few steps and took the microphone thanking the Headmistress.

"Hello everybody. It's been a while since I've see a lot of you. So I appreciate all of the thanks that I have gotten from all of you. From half of the entire wizarding world. But tonight I wanted to talk about something other than my fame." Harry started. He shot a look at Hermoine and she nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Everyone thinks that I am the chosen one. A war hero. But it is expected of me to live my life normally. To live in fame and save the world. But it's not that simple. I lost my parents when I was a baby. I lost my godfather when I was just starting to get to know him. You all think I have moved on. That I'm living a perfect life. But I'm not." He admitted.

"The past five years have been some of the hardest years of my life. Me and my friends grew apart a bit. I found myself restless. Still grabbing for my wand when I heard something fall. I want you all to know that life is not rainbows and sunshine. I'm sure most of you know that. But to the people calling me the Chosen One. Stop. Please don't think of me that way. Thank you for allowing me to be here. Hermoine?" He concluded.

She slowly rose from her seat as the crowd applauded Harry and she walked on stage. Accepting the microphone. "Wow. How am I going to top that?" She asked jokingly as the crowd laughed a little.

"Most of you know me as 'the brightest witch of my age'. But that's a lie. When I was helping during the war, I had been confused. We were just kids. We had been thrown into a life of fighting monsters and finding horcruxes. But I had only worked. I kept everything inside. We had been on the run. I didn't sleep. I depend on potions for the ability to get minimal sleep." She looked around the room to see Ron with tears in his eyes. Harry bowing his head slightly.

"I still to this day have some problems with my past. I am so thankful that I have friends who I have just reconnected with recently to talk to. They are such a big part of my life. From the moment I stepped in that train at Platform 9 3/4 my life had changed." She felt tears slipping from her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. Thank you to my friends who are the only family I have now. I hope everyone enjoys their night. And cheers." She said putting on her little smirk.

She replaced the microphone in its stand and walked of the stage. There was applause and praise as she made her way back to her seat as people started to file out of the room. Harry pulled her into a hug as she reached them. "I've missed you so much Mione. I am so sorry you have been going through this alone and..." he started to babble. "Harry stop. I've missed you too. But none of this is your fault. I promise." She smirked at him as she pulled away.

Luna gave her a quick hug. Snape gave her a quick nod. "The potion was for a headache. Lighting in here causes migraines." She explained to Snape. He gave her a nod of understanding. Malfoy offered his arm and gave her a quiet congratulations. Luna took Harry's arm and Snape flanked the four students.

But Hermoine stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron coming towards her. "Malfoy? Is it just me or is Ron headed over here?" She whispered softly. "You'd be correct Granger. Want me to tell him to sod off?" He asked quietly. "No that would be rude. I'll deal with him." She rolled her eyes.

Malfoy excused himself as Ron reached them and he led the rest of the group away. He shot a look over his shoulder and gave her an encouraging wink. She scowled back at him.

"Something you want?" She huffed as Ron stood in front of her. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I am sorry I left you. And I'm sorry that you've had to go all these years without me and Harry. I think your speech was amazing. You look stunning Mione." He explained that stupid smirk she had loved creeping onto his face.

"It's alright Ronald. I forgive you. But just do not under any circumstances make me talk to Lavender. It wouldn't be good. We should catch up sometime. I'll see you around." She promised.

She actually smiled. A genuine smile crossed her lips. It had been so long since she had truly been happy. She walked towards the group and Malfoy handed her a glass of wine. She glanced back at Ron to see him with that stupid little grin.


	7. When Old Friends Meet Pt7

Oof. This is a lot.

She had had a bit more to drink then she should have. She was still a bit angry. But the alcohol had made her thoughts numb for the time being. Malfoy had kept her on her feet. She found herself calling him Draco. Hermoine knee it was time to leave when Lavender was making her way over to her looking quite irritated.

"Oh no." She whispered hazily. "Draco. We need to leave now. Before an actual duel takes place." She warned him. He quickly pulled her out the doors almost causing her to fall from her dizziness.

He apparated them back to the hotel room and she felt her stomach flip. She quickly got into the bathroom. The contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet. She felt him holding back her hair. She flushed the toilet and slumped against the wall. He handed her a little towel and she wiped her mouth. He held out a potion to her and she downed it.

She slowly felt her head becoming more clear. The dizziness subsided and she looked at the ground not being able to look at him. "I'm so sorry. I must look like a wreck." She apologized.

"Granger. It's fine. But why was Lavender looking so furious?" He pried. "Well. Here's the story in a nutshell. Lavender and Ron snogging on his couch. Me coming in being furious. Slamming doors. They got married. _I almost died_. Ron talked to me tonight. Lavender is a jealous little petty wife. So I thought it would be best if we didn't duel. Considering I would have most likely almost killed her. And that's all." She ticked off the list on her fingers. She had said the part about dying very quietly hoping he hadn't heard.

"Makes sense. But just because you whisper doesn't mean I can't hear you. How did you almost die? And that Lavender is one petty, self righteous, arrogant person who has no fashion sense whatsoever." He chuckled. She laughed a little at the fact.

It then hit her he had asked how she had almost died and her hand went to her wrist. "I almost died about a week after I found the two on the couch. Only Harry knows about this. Can I trust you to say nothing to anyone?" She raised her eyebrow. He nodded. She felt a tingle in her nose indicating that she might cry.

"Well. It happened about a week after I walked in on the two. Lavender had the audacity to come into my home telling me to stay away from Ron. I had been making lunch and she had snatched a knife from the counter... she did this."

She took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. It revealed a scar. It was ugly. It was tinted pink. It was jagged. It wasn't big. But she still was ashamed of it. She braced herself for him to mock her. To call it ugly. To call her a wimp. But all he did was trace over it delicately. She cringed at the touch as a shiver ran up her arm. She felt warm tears running down her face.

"I know. It's disgusting and I should be covering it up. It shouldn't be allowed to be seen at all and..." she hiccuped. She continued to babble nonsense about her scar. Until her lips were unable to speak.

There was a pressure on her lips and she felt soft lips against hers. She was confused at first but gave up questioning the act and gave in. His thumb traced over her scar as her hands were snaking through his soft hair.

She knew who she was kissing. She admitted guiltily that she enjoyed it. She had had a crush on him since around second year. He pulled away slowly. "You are beautiful Hermoine. Don't ever question it." He whispered.

"You called me Hermoine." She smirked. "You've been calling me Draco all night and I liked the way you had said it. Just figured I'd return the favor." He was looking into her eyes.

"Perhaps we should go to bed. It's awfully late and tomorrow we have to head to another house. I have to present another speech. And I am exhausted." Hermoine yawned.

"Your probably right. But one question." He raised a blonde brow. "Yes?" She quirked her head to the side. "About how many times do you think the thought 'wow, Hermoine looks so much better than me' crossed Lavenders mind?" He mimicked her voice causing Hermoine to stifle a laugh.

He helped her up and she walked out of the bathroom. She slipped off the long boots and dug through one of her bags in search of pajamas. She quickly padded back into the bathroom shutting the door and taking off her dress.

She put on deep burgundy joggers and a grey long sleeve shirt. She used a spell to rid her face of makeup, putting her hair in a bun after she brushed her teeth. She trotted back into the room to find Draco snoring lightly on the bed. Under the covers.

She cautiously slipped under the covers trying to keep him from waking up and staying a respective distance away. She tried to sleep but simply could not shut her eyes.

She got out of bed gently and threw on a black hoodie and slipped into a pair of black high tops. She grabbed her keycard and slipped from her hotel room. She didn't know where she was going. She went down to the lobby finding the kind woman at the desk.

"Hello dear. Can't sleep?" The woman smiled sadly at her. "Unfortunately not." Hermoine admitted. The woman gasped a little and Hermoine jumped.

"Sorry for giving you a fright. But are you Hermoine Granger?" The woman looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes ma'am. Why do you ask?" Hermoine gave the woman a kind smile. "I attended Hogwarts myself. I heard that your speech tonight was excellent!" The woman beamed. Hermoine looked at the woman's name tag. _Lucy_ it read.

"Thank you. I was quite nervous about it. I have another one tomorrow. But I simply cannot sleep. Do you have any recommendations for quiet places around here?" Hermoine asked wanting to get out. "Oh there's this lovely coffee shop down the road that is open 24/7 and is quite quiet at this hour." Lucy suggested. "Thank you." Hermoine parted and walked out the doors.

She walked down the abandoned sidewalk to the little coffee shop. This one was unlike the other that her and Snape had run to. It was low key and more modern.

Hermoine ordered herself a vanilla milkshake not wanting to get anything _to_ over the top. It was more of a diner then a cafe. She payed for her drink and picked it up off the counter taking a sip. She glanced around the little place until her eyes settled in a familiar face. She strode over to the lonely ginger.

"Ron?" She asked quietly. The man peered up at her. "Mione? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning!" He exclaimed tiredly. She took the seat across from him in the booth sinking into the coushined seat.

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted. "I couldn't either. Nice pjs." He joked. She gave him a weak smile. She yawned and stretched causing her sleeves to push up a bit.

Before she could settle her hands back on the table, he snatched her wrist and pushed up her sleeve. _He had seen it. The scar his wife had put there._ "Who the hell did this to you?" He asked examining the jagged line carefully.

"If I told you it would hurt you. I don't want to..." she started but he cut her off. "Mione. Who. Did. This. To. You?" He clipped. "I can't ruin your life Ron." She whispered. "Bloody hell. Tell me before I go mad." He grumbled. Her eyes were burning with tears.

" _Lavender."_ She whispered barely audible. "L-Lavender? As in my w-w..." Ron stammered. "Yes." She quickly pushed herself up from the table discarding her drink and made her way to the doors. She heard his boots behind her.

She felt like she was drowning. Like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled into the wall outside the little shop. She felt overcome with guilt. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks.

She slid down the wall. Shaking as sobs wracked her body. "I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry." She cried. She saw him kneel in front of her. She felt like she had just ruined everything. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She choked. She felt a pain in her head.

"Hermoine it's not your fault. I'm the one who is sorry. She did this to you and I didn't even know." He now has silent tears dripping from his eyes. "No. No it's all my fault..." she cried.

Ron had a feeling she wasn't talking about the scar anymore. She looked frantic and was thrashing her head. He picked up her shaking form and held her close. She clung to him. He quickly got back to the lobby. He knew that the woman behind the desk was a witch and asked if he could apparate upstairs. She took one look at Mione and nodded. He quickly was on their floor and banged his fist on Snapes door.

"What could you possibly want Weasley?" Snape hissed. Then he looked at the shaking girl in his arms and quickly ushered him in. "Set her on the couch. I need you to get Miss Lovegood. I will take good care of her. Hurry back." Snape commanded as Ron layed her carefully on the couch.


	8. When Old Friends Meet Pt8

Don't exactly know who Hermoine is falling for...

She still felt her like her lungs were collapsing. She could barely breathe. She was still crying. She felt like her chest was on fire. She fought the urge to scream. She couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. She felt like she was underwater. Not being able to resurface.

She looked up into piercing black eyes. She heard mumbling but couldn't make out the words. She saw people moving but didn't know who they were. She couldn't focus. Only on the fact that everything was her fault.

She then saw a flash of ginger hair and immediately scrambled to sit up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away. She now knew where she was. She looked around the room to see Luna, Snape, and Ron.

"Miss Granger. Can you tell me where you are?" Snape asked his voice gentle. "I-I'm in your room sir." She whispered. "What's wrong?" He asked his eyes worried.

"It's all my fault. Everything. The scar on my left arm is all my fault. My parents not knowing who I am is all my fault. It's my fault that I can't sleep. And it's my fault that I'm here." She confessed.

"Hermoine. None of this is your fault. We are here to help you. And explain everything you want us to." Luna tentatively reached for her hand. Hermoine grabbed onto it.

"When are the speeches?" Was the first thing she asked. "They have been postponed until tomorrow due to the weather." Snape informed. "Can you tell me why all of this isn't my fault?" She looked down closing her eyes.

"The scar isn't your fault. That was Lavenders. Your parents being obliviated was not your fault. You did it to save them. You can't sleep because of your past. None of us are able to get over the things that happened Mione. Don't blame any of this on yourself." Ron explained.

Hermoine pushed up from the couch and stumbled into Ron's arms. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

Taking in the scent of him, grass and something else. He returned the embrace. Eventually they both let go. Hermoine then made her way over to Luna.

"Luna. You are such an amazing friend. Thank you for being here." Hermoine smiled as Luna gave her a hug.

"And Professor Snape. You have taught me so many things. And given me potions when you didn't have to. Thank you for being an outstanding teacher." She thanked.

"Under no circumstances you can speak of this." He chuckled and pulled her into a brief hug. He gave her a potion and sent her on her way back to her room. Luna accompanied her and Ron promised to see her tomorrow.She walked through the door after making plans with Luna to meet up later.

The lights were still off and she crept over to the door to the bedroom. "Lovely to see you decided to come back." She heard from behind her. The lights clicked on and she turned around slowly.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and then I ran into someone and... it was a crazy night." She babbled. "No need to explain to me. I was just hoping you were safe." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I was right down the hall. I was at Snapes." She admitted.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh gosh that sounded wrong didn't it. Luna and Ron brought me there after a little incident." She felt a blush creep up her neck. "I know. He told me shortly after you had arrived." He shook his head as he chuckled softly.

She groaned and continued into the bedroom. She was exhausted but knew she couldn't sleep. She had gotten at least two hours in Snapes room so she would be able to make it through the day.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth in the bathroom and decided against taking a shower. She grabbed a bag and pulled out, black jeans, black combat boots, and an army green crop top hoodie.

Her hair was still semi straight from all the work that had been put into it, so she ran a hand through It giving it a little wave and was out the bathroom door. She felt like her head was physically pounding. It was from the hangover. She pulled out the little potion and realized that Snape had given it to her for precisely this reason. She took the recommended dose and stashed it in her bag.

She stashed some money in her pocket as well as her phone and was heading out the door when, "Did you get any sleep at all?" She heard Dra-Malfoy say from behind her. "What does it matter to you?" She bit back a bit too harsh.

"Just asking." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll be back later. I'll be with Luna." She mumbled making her way to the door. "Granger. Here." He placed a little piece of paper in her hand. It had a phone number on it. "In case you need me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes stuffing the little scrap in her pocket. She walked out the door and down the hall to Luna's room. She knocked on the door and a man opened it.

Hermoine recognized him from a few nights ago. He was the bartender who seemed to be into Luna. "Umm. Hello. Is Luna here?" Hermoine asked smirking at the fact that Luna Lovegood was with the bartender.

"Yes. And you are?" His voice was deep but velvety. "I could ask you the same. I'm Hermoine Granger. Luna's friend." She raised an eyebrow. "Matt. I'll let her know your here." He walked away from the door leaving it open.

Luna appeared at the door a minute after he had left. Her blonde hair was wet and she was in a hotel robe. "I'm so sorry. I can't come with you today. I'm a bit _busy_." Luna had a little blush in her cheeks. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermoine hummed. "Thank you got understanding." Luna smiled shutting the door.

Hermoine chuckled softly and shook her head making her way back to her room. She loathed the fact she had just been so rude to Malfoy and had to go back in their. She opened the door quietly and walked over to the little kitchen. She grabbed a bag of tea and used the coffee machine to brew some hot water.

She prepared her tea the way she liked it and put out a second cup for Malfoy. He walked out of the bedroom in just a pair of black jeans and navy canvas high tops.

Hermoine averted her gaze to the floor and tried to fight the heat spreading from her cheeks all the way up to her ears. "Back so soon?" Malfoy questioned not showing any embarrassment in being shirtless. "Uh oh yeah... Luna was a bit... busy. Um..." she stuttered.

She couldn't look up from the ground. Her face was on fire. "Something _bothering_ you?" He tormented her. "N-no nothing at all." She shook her head embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" He stepped around the table. "P-positive." She chuckled nervously. "Confident in that answer Granger?" He whispered in her ear.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. She felt her lips aching to be against his. She refused to give in. "Something you want Malfoy?" She choked.

" _Maybe."_ He trailed a finger down her back. She physically shivered hoping he wouldn't notice. He traced little circles on her back. She kept the moan rising in her throat silent.

"W-what would that be?" She coughed. " _You."_ He whispered so quietly she barely heard him. "Malfoy." She said sternly. "Granger." He purred. "No." She breathed. "No? No what?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I... we can't." She murmured.

"Oh. But we can. You see. We have an entire day all to ourselves. And I see your having trouble remembering last night. Let me refresh your memory." He turned her and planted his lips on hers. She relaxed against him and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair.

"Draco. We really shouldn't." She pulled her lips away from his. "Yes we should." He murmured against her neck proceeding to trail kisses up her neck. Biting playfully at her earlobe. She let out a quiet gasp. "Draco." She whispered pulling away.

"I like you I really do. And if there's one thing I have learned is that I cannot fall for you like this. This is how it started with Ron. I'm sorry." She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

And was out the door so quickly that she tumbled onto the ground after the door shut. "You never were the most graceful." She heard someone say. She looked up to see Ron. "I can't talk right now." She whispered and quickly pushed herself up and walked briskly down the hall.


	9. When Old Friends Meet Pt9

Ugh! I cannot figure out what to do...

She stumbled into the elevator to find it empty. She pressed the door close button and pressed the button to the first floor. The doors shut just as Ron appeared outside them.

She felt the small thud as the compartment went down. She was out the doors of the lobby as she looked back to see Ron close behind. She knew he would catch up eventually. So she slowed her pace until she was completely stopped.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Mione? Everything alright?" He looked concerned. "I'm sorry you ran after me. Sorry I ran away in the first place. I'm fine. Just a little out of it." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He asked a little quieter. "Positive." She assured him. "Why don't we just walk back to the hotel. You need to sleep." He explained. "Ok." She suddenly felt extremely tired.

They walked back in silence. They were still quiet when they were in the elevator. They were walking towards her room when, "Thank you Ron. I'll see you at the party tomorrow." She promised as they got to her door. "See ya." He waved.

She opened her door to find Malfoy on the couch _with_ a shirt on. His head hung between his knees and his hands were clasped around his head. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have..." He didn't look up.

"Stop." She walked over and sat on the ground tucking her feet under her. She tilted up his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "None of this is your fault. You didn't _know_ that I would react like that. You didn't _cause_ me to run away." She began.

"I'm sorry that I ran away. I'm sorry that I rejected you. I truly do have feelings for you. I am just so broken, and my past causes me to do things like run away because I can't forget how crappy my life _was._ Now I'm here and I don't deserve you."

She looked up into his eyes to see them bloodshot with tears running down his face. She used her thumbs to gently wipe them away. "I need to get some sleep. I didnt get much and I am absolutely exhausted."

She gave him a weak smile and started to stand when he caught her hand. She kicked off her boots and gently pulled him towards the bedroom. He unlaced his sneakers as she crawled onto the bed. She settled under the covers and he soon joined her. Pulling her close to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She relaxed against him and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Granger. Granger. Hermoine you need to get up. Speeches today. Come on love." She heard him say. She sat up slowly and stretched. "I'm up!" She yawned.

"Time?" She blinked groggily. "Six thirty." He responded. "Mmph." She pouted. She lazily crawled off the bed. "When are the speeches?" She ran a hand through her messy hair. "Ten. You are so moody in the morning." He chuckled.

"Very funny." She chucked a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back down onto the bed. "Just get ready." He rolled his eyes. She dug through her bags and produced an acceptable outfit.

She took a shower and then started on her makeup. She wore pale bronze eyeshadow with a small black wing and thin mascara. She put on pale matte rose colored lipstick just for good measure. She used a flat iron to straighten her hair but give it a little wave. She had it parted on one side rather than down the middle.

She dressed in a black crop top with thin straps, white jeans, and black heel boots. She put on a dark grey sweater that hung a little above her knee.

She was worried that her exposed skin would be frowned upon but she wanted to be herself. She couldn't put on a show anymore. She walked out the door confident in her outfit to find Malfoy in a white dress shirt, black zip up hoodie, grey jeans, and black canvas high tops.

She tried to hide the smile on her face at the fact that they were both dressed so casually. "I think we are going to be shunned. Or put it time out." She giggled.

"Very good points. But if we are called out on our outfits, we simply tell them that we didn't have time to buy luxurious outfits costing a fortune." He exaggerated.

She smiled and shook her head. She grabbed her black clutch and slipped her phone and keycard in it. He held out his arm and Hermoine took it. She stopped them when they were right in front of the door.

She tilted up her chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He had a little smirk on his face. "You've been a bad influence on me." She whispered. "Oops." He grinned. "Lets go." She pulled him out the door. They ran into Luna and Matt in the hallway.

"Morning Luna your dress is gorgeous!" Hermoine smiled at her friend. She was dressed in a navy sweater dress that hugged her frame nicely, with leggings and black boots. "Thank you. You look good too. I guess we all decided to dress down today. Yesterday was hectic and we all needed a break." Luna explained.

"I agree." She gave her friend a hug. " _Thank you so much. Is Matt a wizard?_ " She whispered. "Yes obviously. He's a half blood. Matt this is Draco. Draco this is Matt." Luna introduced. They shook hands and Matt asked, "Shall we?" Gesturing to the elevator. "Why not." Hermoine gave a brief smile.

They rode down to the lobby in silence. Hermoine discreetly slipped her hand into Draco's intertwining their fingers. She looked up to see a little smile on his face. The doors opened and they stepped out.

They all agreed on apparating to the house. They all arrived around the same time and Hermoine looked up at the huge house. She took a deep breath and took Draco's arm.

They walked up the stairs and once they were in the door peoples heads turned. She felt like everyone was staring at her she put on a small smirk and walked in with Draco on her side. Some people looked at their outfits with disgust while others gave them a smile and a nod.

They found Harry in the main room and walked over to him. "Harry. Everything alright?" Hermoine broke away from Draco to walk over to her friend. He as well was dressed in casual clothes. He wore a white T-shirt with a grey jacket and black jeans completed with black boots.

"No. My head is pounding and I can't focus on my speech and..." Harry babbled. "Harry. I want you to stay here with Malfoy. I'm going to hunt down Snape and get you something. But you need to sit down and calm down. I'll be back." She promised.

She gave Draco a pleading look and he nodded. She walked quickly through the room and out the hallway. She looked in the entryway and went over to a guy checking off guests. "Hello. Could you tell me if Severus Snape has arrived yet?" She asked the guy hastily.

"Yes he has. Should be around here somewhere. Enjoy the party." He smiled. "Thank you." She walked away. She spotted black robes with matching black hair and made her way over to him.

"Excuse me but Professor I have an urgent problem that needs to be tended to. I'm so sorry for interrupting." She said kindly looking at the man he was talking to, before pulling Snape a bit by his robes into an empty room.

"Miss Granger! It is extremely rude to pull one from a conversation do you..." he hissed. "Not now. It's Harry he needs some kind of potion. He can't focus and he has an awful headache." She explained.

"Why am I surprised?" He rolled his eyes. Hermoine felt a buz in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Malfoy was calling. She pressed the accept button and held the phone to her ear.

"Yes?" She demanded. "Where are you! Did you find Snape? We have moved Harry into a different room away from any other guests. Room 17. First floor. We need a bloody potion now!" He yelled through the phone.

"On our way." She exclaimed. She hung up and looked at Snape. "Well? Let's go!" She pulled him by the robes once again.

"Miss Granger. We might as well count this as a rematch." Snape grumbled from behind her. She still had a hold of his sleeve and was speeding down the hall towards room 17.

She banged on the door and it opened. "Not so loud!" She heard Harry groan from inside. "Worse I'm guessing?" She looked at Malfoy. She saw him looking over her and she fixed her crop top realizing it was a bit twisted. "On the bed." He said to Snape.

Hermoine started walking into the room when she was pulled back a bit she noticed she still had a firm grip on his sleeve. "Sorry." She apologized.

He swept into the room past her to find Harry on the bed. "Harry is there any reason your head should hurt? Have you had anything alcoholic? Have you not eaten?" Snape looked down at the boy who's legs were crossed as he propped up his head with both elbows on his knees.

"No sir. I am sober. I didn't eat this morning." Harry whispered. "Miss Granger. Go and try to find some sort of fruit or anything basic. If you must, go to the kitchen. By no means will you get one of those awful appetizers they're serving. Do you understand?" He looked at her.

"I'm not stupid." She retorted glaring at him. "Just get him something! Speeches are in fifteen minutes. Go!" He raised his voice. She felt herself slipping into her past as she heard the loud voice.

She stumbled a bit but nodded her head. "You alright Hermoine?" She heard Luna say as her friend steadied her. "Fine. I'll get him something." She turned on her heel and sped from the room.

She focused on her task and eventually tracked down a small platter of vegetables. She grabbed a plate and placed baby carrots, broccoli, and cucumber slices on it. She saw Ron walking in and quickly sped towards room 17.

"Hermoine?" She heard a quiet voice from behind her. "Ron how lovely to see you. I'm busy at the moment perhaps we could talk later." She suggested. "Great idea." He glanced around as she saw Lavender close by.

She turned before he could say anymore. She made it back to the room soon enough. Harry ate the small quantity as Hermoine paced the room trying to forget how Snape had yelled.

She shook her head slightly as she hoped she would be able to push the memory creeping into her mind away. She felt a hand on her arm and snapped her eyes up. She saw grey eyes looking at her.

"Are you positive you're ok?" Malfoy asked. "Alright just a bit jittery." She lied. Snape walked over and asked for a word with her in the hall. She followed him through the door.

"I'm sorry that I yelled. And I'm sorry that it brought something up about your past." He looked down at her. "You were in my head weren't you?" She sighed. "Yes. Care to tell me how you managed to keep a straight face at the last event with that evil woman lurking around?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Lavender. You know about the..." She self consciously grabbed her arm. "Yes I know about what she did to you. I admire your strength for not hexing her into oblivion." He chuckled softly. "It's complicated." She whispered.

"He was an alcoholic wasn't he?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow confused st the question. "Your father. I don't mean to pry or anything just curious." He explained. "Curious? What's so interesting about my drunk of a father?" She glared daggers at him.

"I know what it's like. He never... hurt you did he?" He whispered. "You know what it's like? You mean your father..." she trailed off. "Yes. My father didn't handle his alcohol well. Now. Did he ever hit you?" He pressed.

"Yes. He did. My mom more than me. But if she was working then..." she couldn't look at him. Her eyes burned with tears. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of that. Now we need to get Harry to the main room for the speeches. We will talk about this later." He promised.

She walked back into the room to find Harry somewhat better. "Harry. Get off the bed. You can keep your speech short and I'll make mine a bit more drawn out. Now let's go." She commanded.

They all looked at her and made their way to the door. She accepted Malfoys arm and held onto it. She shut the door behind them.

"You look amazing. If you get any dirty looks, just glare at them. I know you have a little Slytherin in you." Malfoy whispered in her ear. "Very funny. Now let's find out seats. Shouldn't be to hard considering we're _always_ in the front row." She spoke quietly.

They took their seats and the owner of the place said a little welcome then instead of McGonagall, Snape was the first to speak. She hadn't known he was required to and didn't ignore him like he did McGonagall.

"Hello. I know you all think of me as a traitor. Some think of me as the hero. Others think I was just their scary Potions Professor. But today I am here to talk about myself. When Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts I knew he was going to be _different._ He turned out to be the actual hero. I know he doesn't like to accept praise for his deeds but he has helped the wizarding world survive." He explained.

"But he wouldn't of been able to succeed without the help of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. They are both equally as important in the role of taking down Voldemort." He concluded.

She didn't pay much attention to Harry's speech. It was short and basic. Her attention snapped back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Draco raising an eyebrow. She stood and took the microphone from Harry.

"Hello everyone. I saw many of you at the last gathering and I promise to not say the same speech again." She smirked.

"As most of you know I make up one third of the golden trio. But what most of you don't know is that I didn't come from a perfect home." She began.

"You all know that I am muggle-born which makes me an outcast in the first place. Here's another fact for your news articles, my father is an alcoholic." There were a few murmurs and gasped but she continued.

"When I was little my mother told me not to worry about it. That he just wasn't feeling good. But as I got older he saw me as another target." She admitted.

"I won't go into detail but I told you this because I wanted my friends to know how much they mean to me. They are my only family now. And I am so thankful that I had a school like Hogwarts to go to. The professors who knew were understanding and helped me deal with it. Thank you all for being here." She replaced the microphone in its holder and walked off stage.

Malfoy was the first one to get to her. She knew she had tears running down her face but she didn't care. Malfoys arms wrapped around her and she cried into his chest. "I don't know why I did that." She sobbed. She looked up to see Snape, Luna, and Harry all with tears in their eyes.

"I meant what I said. You are the only people who matter to me. I wouldn't t be alive without you guys. Yes that means you too Professor." She laughed a little.

"How about we get some drinks?" She suggested. "Sounds great." Malfoy grinned. They all walked ahead of her and Malfoy. He kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and kept walking.

They all had gotten a drink when the one and only Lavender walked over wearing a gastly pink dress that was trailing behind her.

"Bloody hell." She whispered to the group. "Granger." Lavender spat. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence Lavender. Something you want?" Hermoine curtsied mockingly.

"What do you think your doing with my Ron?" She hissed. " _Your Ron?_ Sorry didn't realize you had adopted him. And I just so happen to be his friend so back off." Hermoine bit back.

"I swear I'll hex you if you so much as talk to him." Lavender challenged. "Why don't you go ahead?" Hermoine asked. "What?" Lavender was confused. "Go on. Hex me. But you see..." Hermoine stepped towards her.

" _I_ am already scarred. I mean look what you did before in my house. You didn't have the guts to pull your wand so you cut me with a damn knife. So go ahead. Let's see just how _powerful_ you are." Hermoine stood her ground.

There was a bit of a crowd gathering around them. Whispers and confused looks surrounded them. "Yes you all heard me correctly. A _scar._ Carved by a knife two weeks after me and Ron Weasley broke up." She turned to the crowd.

She took off her sweater and handed it to Malfoy. Her crop top as well as her scar was exposed. The entire room fell silent. "I didn't do that. You probably tried to kill yourself." Lavender defended from behind her.

"Shut up! Hermoine Granger would never make an attempt to end her life. She is my best friend and I know for a fact that you did it because I came in after you left her flat!" Harry yelled at her.

"And she wouldn't end her life because of some petty woman. She is smart and amazing. She accepted me when everyone thought I was weird." Luna stepped up beside her along with Harry.

"Miss Granger was an excellent student who went on with school despite the abuse she received at home. She kept up her studies and didn't let anything stand in her way." Snape walked to her other side.

"I was brutal in school. She ignored my comments and went on. Now she doesn't treat me different. She shows me the same amount of respect as anyone else. I am so glad to know her." Malfoy stood beside Snape.

"She is my friend. She doesn't deserve the life she was given. Shouldn't of been harmed by some jealous woman. Hermoine has and always will be my friend. So if you want to hex her you have to go through all of us." Ron stepped next to Hermoine.

"This is my family. And nobody not even you Lavender can break us." Hermoine took her sweater back from Malfoy and put it on. "So go ahead. Hex me you crazy bitch." Hermoine smirked.


	10. When Old Friends Meet Pt10

I am sorry for the language I am just so passionate about Hermoine getting back at Lavender. Enjoy!

Lavender gasped at the insult while the friends next to Hermoine smirked to themselves. Even Ron was proud of her. "Uugh!" Lavender stomped an ugly heel on the ground and walked away.

"Go ahead and let the door hit you on the way out. Perhaps it'll rip your ugly dress!" Hermoine called after her. "You! You jealous, coward. You wouldn't hex me back if I hit you first." Lavender turned around.

"Well you see there is this thing in the muggle world called _fighting._ We do that instead of dueling. When I was about twelve... I remember running into Professor Snape in the hall and he mentioned something about what was it again..." She smirked at Snape.

"Tackling." He chimed in. "Ah Yes. He said I nearly tackled him to the ground. And you see the height difference between him and I now? Just imagine how easy it would be to beat you in that gauky dress." Hermoine stepped up to her.

"You wouldn't dare hit me!" Lavender gasped again. "Really? Watch me." She lunged at her. _Tackling_ her to the ground. She heard the boys and Luna cheering her on. There wasn't a single person rooting for Lavender.

Hermoine had Lavenders head in a head lock when she whispered in her ear, "If you ever come near me or any of the family I have now, you will be back on the floor begging for your life. Understand?" "Yes!" Lavender squeaked.

"Good." Hermoine spat on the pink poof Lavender called a dress. She walked over to her _family_ and Ron and Harry lifted her on their shoulders like at the end of a quidditch match. Once they had carried her outside everything died down.

"Wait. We're not heading back to the hotel just yet. It's only... anyone have a watch?" She asked. "Nine thirty." Snape informed her. "Well then. It's only nine thirty and I am sure we could all use another drink and I have a dream I want to check off my list." She explained.

"Ok then. Where to?" Harry asked. "Well. First we're going to find some cheap alcohol and then we are paying a visit to an old friend of mine." She had a smirk on her face. "Let's go." Malfoy agreed. At some point in their journey through the city Hermoine had found herself on Rons back.

She knew Malfoy was a bit jealous and eventually got off Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked up her legs. She inhaled the familiar scent of Malfoy. They eventually had gotten alcohol and we're all a bit drunk.

"Seriously Mione. Where are we headed?" Harry asked with Luna on his back. "It's just up here." She hopped off Malfoys back and sprinted towards the shop. She stopped in front of the doors and looked up at the sign. _GW TATTOOS._

"We're here." She smiled. "But this is Ginny's tattoo place. Why would we come here? Not that I don't want to say hello and all..." Ron explained then his mouth dropped open as he understood.

"Your getting a tattoo?" He looked at her. "Absolutely." They all walked in and found Ginny at the counter. "Lovely to see you Gin." Hermoine hugged her friend.

"Who's getting a tattoo?" She clasped her hands behind her head. "Well I am. I don't know if any of these guys want one." She looked at the group.

"Alright. Let's get you set up and if anyone else wants one speak up." Ginny pressed. "I want one." Malfoy spoke up. "Me as well." Luna chimed in. "Count me in." Harry stepped forward. "I suppose." Snape shrugged. "Well I guess I have a bit of an obligation to now." Ron chuckled.

Hermoine had volunteered to go first. She knew exactly what she wanted. The rest of the group besides Malfoy were skimming through binders with suggestions.

"What made you want to do this Granger?" Malfoy asked. "I've always wanted one. And tonight just seemed a bit rebellious so here we are." She explained. "Alright Mione. Your sure about this right? There's no going back." Ginny reminded her. "Positive." Hermoine affirmed.

4 hours later...

They are all walking down the street back to the hotel. Nobody was riding on anyone's back because some people had gotten tattooed on them. "I have a question for all of you." Hermoine stated as they were almost at the hotel.

"Yes?" A few of them asked. "Why did you guys all get a tattoo?" She questioned. "Well I got mine because I wanted to cover up something of the past." Malfoy admitted first. She knew he was talking about the Dark mark.

"I wanted to dedicate mine to all the people who we lost in the war." Ron explained. "Mine is meant to remind me of the life I've lived." Snape chimed in.

"I got mine to remember that escape is always an option." Luna smiled. "I got mine for my parents." Harry whispered. "What about you Mione?" Harry added.

"I got mine to remember my past. It might of been horrible but it shaped me." She admitted. "How about we go do something tomorrow before the next party?" Hermoine suggested.

"Sounds great." Ron agreed and the rest nodded in agreement. "So I'll see you all tomorrow." She said as they were in the elevator. "See ya." Luna parted and they all went back to their rooms.

"This was unexpected." Malfoy chuckled as they got through the door. "It was indeed." She replied. "I am exhausted it's already two thirty." He yawned. "Alright. I'm just gonna change then I'll come to bed." She promised.

She walked into the bedroom a grabbed pajamas. She carefully took off her sweater and set it on the counter. She peeled the plastic wrap on her wrist and finger off. She looked at her inner wrist. _Breathe._ It read. It had a little square next to it.

She was proud of it. She looked at the side of her finger. _Remember._ It spelled. She had chosen both as a symbol of her past. She suddenly realized how extremely hot it was.

She changed into a black racer back sports bra and black joggers. She threw her hair up into a bun. _It's scorching in here!_ She thought. She looked into the mirror to see she was a bit flushed. She felt like she was on fire.

She slipped on the navy high tops that were on the floor and made her way out of the room. She walked down the hall thankfully not running into anyone. She knocked on the door to the room she had been thinking of.

"It is three in the morning what could you possibly..." he hissed. Hermoine looked up at her professor. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants. She would of put on a shirt herself but she was just so hot!

She saw his new tattoo on his arm. It was three little triangles that overlapped each other. "I wouldn't of come if I knew where to go." She admitted.

"What do you need?" He asked more gently. "I'm burning! I feel like I'm in a bloody oven!" She ignored the fact that she was wearing a sports bra in front of her professor. He stepped forward and rested him palm in her forehead.

"You certainly have a fever." He observed as he took away his cool hand. "Anything else hurt?" He asked as he stepped aside allowing her entrance. She walked past him getting a brief scent of wood and parchment.

She sat on the couch. "I am terribly sorry that I woke you. I always end up here in the middle of the night and you just take care of me. Sorry for doing it again." She whispered.

"I do. And I asked you a question." He knelt in front of her. "Sorry. What was it?" She apologized. "Does anything else hurt?" He repeated.

"I've got a splitting headache which makes sense considering the amount of alcohol we all consumed tonight. And my whole body just feels weak." She groaned.

"Alright. How about I get you something for your head and then we'll see." He suggested. She nodded her head. He disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared with a potion. She downed it and he sat beside her.

"Can I ask why you wanted to know about my father?" She whispered. "Of course. I wanted to know because it is extremely difficult having a father who hurts you. Please tell me if I'm stepping over the line, but do you have any scars?" He asked.

"Yes. Way more than I want. I tried to use a glamour but tonight I had to take it off for the tattoo." She turned her arm to reveal the ink.

She had gotten it in that certain spot because she had a little scar that was thin and pale. It was mostly covered by the tattoo. "I had broken a bowl." She chuckled sadly.

"I broke a damn bowl on accident and he just went ballistic. He had tried to do more damage but I thankfully got out the back door." She explained. "I'm sorry. Really. You didn't deserve any of that." He apologized.

"Don't be. I have had to many people feeling sorry for me. But my past is what makes me, _me._ I got these tattoos tonight because I wanted to remind myself that life isn't sunshine and rainbows." She stated.

"I completely agree. You said tattoos. As in you got more then one?" He questioned. "Yes. I got two." She lied. She had gotten three but one was to never be seen.

She spread her fingers to reveal the little one on the inside of her pinky. " _Remember."_ He read aloud. "You said your stands for the lives you've lived. Did you mean as Voldemort's follower and Dumbledors spy?" She pressed a bit.

"Yes. But there is three of you noticed." He turned his forearm over to reveal pale skin with the tattoo. "So there was one more." She observed. "The last one was the life I lived when my parents were alive. The one behind closed doors." He whispered.

To be continued... sorry I'm taking long with this specific story as well as others! I'm working on different things and I hope I'll be able to get more done. Homework is a big struggle lately that is getting in the way of my writing. Sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
